Koibito
by Jav-chan
Summary: “Itachi.” His name is a bare whisper on her lip, and the words brush against his cheek, and she returns the kiss with a desperate need of her own. Ita/Saku
1. Healed Heart

**Gift fic for my kohei for her 20****th**** birthday. Sorry that it's so late and short. You're not that old! **

**This is actually going to be a collection of stories with any pairing except Sasuke, since that I have quite a few already devoted to that pairing. These all take place in the canon-verse. Well, as much as they can considering I'm still behind the manga by 200 chapters.**

**Rated M for a reason. Proceed at your own risk.**

**

* * *

****Koibito  
Healed Heart**

**

* * *

**

_Itachi Uchiha_

_

* * *

_

He is quite different from anyone that she has ever known or dated. He is certainly nothing like her first love. She traces the gaunt lines etched into his pale skin as he sleeps, contemplating his still form. He is so different from his brother, she thinks. At least he is different from the Sasuke she knew. It has been nearly a decade since she has last seen Konoha's traitor and time had mended her heart into shards that were tied together by fraying threads. It is the man next to her, the hand on her bare hip splayed possessively in a way that makes her heart flutter, that has helped to heal it completely.

_Honestly_, she thinks as she runs her finger over the straight line of his nose_, I don't think a stranger thing has happened_

She tries not to think of what would have happened to her if Sasuke had managed to kill his brother like he thought he had. She thinks that she would probably be how Itachi found her, not quite broken, but far from whole.

She knows he is awake, he does not breathe this deeply when he is asleep and his fingers are flexing against her naked skin. He seems to enjoy indulging her private joy of exploring the angular plans of his face. Sakura smirks wickedly at how the fingers resting at the base of his throat can feel his pulse quicken when she drags a finger over his bottom lip. His control is amazing for it is very faint. If she hadn't trained as a med-nin she never would have noticed it.

She decides that she has had enough of this game that he allows her to play daily and presses a hot kiss to the juncture of his throat, allowing her teeth to scrape along the skin.

There is a sharp intake of breath and the faint pressure on her hip before she finds herself on her back staring quite dazedly into his dark eyes that are burning like banked coals. She sees a warning there that she decides to ignore as she reaches up to kiss him. She loses herself in the sensations as, quite suddenly, his wonderfully calloused fingers are moving over _her_ skin. He knows all of her weaknesses and his achingly sweet kisses swallow her cries and moans.

Their lovemaking is like a sweet torture for Sakura. He is a more attentive lover than she ever would have given him credit for, and he seems to enjoy delaying that feeling of completeness. He nips at her breasts, his fingers slide into her and he strokes her in a way that has her arching impossibly against him as her fingers grip his shoulders.

She tries to say his name but the words are cut off and twist into a strangled cry as his fingers slide out of her and the member that has been pressing heatedly against her thigh enters her in a slow, languorous thrust. He teases her to that edge, that sense of completion, and then slides out, waiting, before he thrusts back in again. His arms wrap around her possessively, molding her against his chest. She is hardly able to think, she can't quite remember how to say his name anymore, and all she can do is cling to him as his teeth scrape along the juncture of her throat.

She is uncertain just how long he continues this exquisite torture and she doesn't care. She doesn't care that she is due at the hospital soon, and doesn't care that a part of her has already decided that she will call in sick today.

Her thoughts slips away before they can form and all she can do is cry and respond as he brings her over the edge.

XXX

Her skin still tingles in the afterglow, as he trails the fingers of one hand over her bare, sensitized skin while his other hair is tangled in her pink curls. He didn't like straight hair, he told her once, and there was such a shadow in his eyes that she does not ask why. So she keeps her hair in wavy curls that he can never seem to stop touching.

Sakura allows him to pull her closer as he extracts his fingers from her hair. His own silky hair tickles her skin as it brushes against the curve of her breasts when he tucks her head under his chin.

As she winds the long strands of his raven hair around her finger it occurs to her that this is treason, and maybe she is no better than Sasuke. It is strange but she can not find it in herself to really care.

Itachi rests his hand over her flat belly, a strange look in his eyes as he watches her and Sakura has a rather sneaking suspicion that he is trying to revive the Uchiha clan on his own.

* * *

**Ok, my first attempt at something not Saku/Sasu. I hoped you enjoyed it.**


	2. Wandering Touch

**Koibito**

**

* * *

Wondering Touch  
**_**Uchiha Itachi**_

_**

* * *

**_**This is a short blurb gift fic for my beta.**

**

* * *

**She sighs as his long raven locks feather over her bare skin. His arms are braced on either side of her slender form. Reaching up, Sakura gently pushes aside the hair strewn over his face. It is still damp from his shower.

His obsidian eyes are unreadable as her fingers graze the strong planes of his face. She traces the lines of stress that will forever be engraved on his face. Even now when they are both sure in their security and safety, even now those lines remain.

He remains still as her fingers touch his cool skin. Her mouth parts open as he traces the slightly chapped flesh of her lip. Her pulse quickens as her gaze is drawn there, and she bites on her lower lip.

Her solemn lover does not react, but something in his obsidian eyes darkens. Something in her stomach curls in anticipation, and she is not completely surprised when he noses her hand away with a growl. He shifts along her, and it is only now that she is aware of his hardened length. He nearly crushes her beneath his weight and she gasps when he captures her in a possessive kiss that is nearly painful in its sweetness. His eyes are hot, she notes as he pulls away, and she licks her lips in anticipation.

"Itachi." His name is a bare whisper on her lip, and the words brush against his cheek, and she returns the kiss with a desperate need of her own.

* * *

**Apologies for the shortness and lateness. This was a quick, last minute gift fic for Suils. As for the lateness..I procrasinate like hell.**


End file.
